MFB - TFP: Unexpected
by Beast Princess
Summary: Based on an idea my friend gave me. Ginka and the others get a chance to discover more about Kyoya's life before they met him. But they don't know who they really are. What will happen if the gang meets his 'family? And for the Autobot's sake, will their war be over? No pairings, but a few cursings will be mentioned.
1. Prologue

**Unexpected**

**Hi! I just want to apologize for not updating my stories for a while. I haven't manage to find the time thanks to school. I'm gonna try to manage my time. Anyway, this is my new story! Enjoy reading and R&R.**

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking us?" asked a shivering Kenta. Ginka, Madoka, Kenta, Kyoya, Benkei, Tsubasa, Yuu and (surprisingly) Ryuga are either inside a yellow sports car, a green truck or on a blue motorcycle that seems to be driving themselves.<p>

"Somewhere that's totally off limits that I'd rip out your organic heart if you even think about saying a word about this to anyone." Said the motorcycle. Surprisingly, Kyoya just laid back against his seat in the yellow car while the others (other than Ryuga) shivered at the insult that was just delivered to them. They all recall at what happened today.

They were all relaxing and having fun battling at Beypark. Then they went to the forest in the outskirts of the city for a walk until they heard loud footsteps heading towards them. Soon enough, 3 giant robots came their way, shooting at something in the trees. That something turned out to be more giant robots. Soon the fight ended and Ginka and the others revealed themselves to the three robots. After a few strange and frightened looks, annoyed sighs and the blue robot, that turned out to be a girl robot, forcing them to come with them, they left to a desert plain. They headed for a huge rock which freaked out some people, but they relaxed when a door opened. Soon, they reached a room with 2 other robots; one is red and blue while the other is white and 3 people inside.

The tree vehicles let the gang out and transformed into their robot forms. The white robot gave them a look. "Did you get caught _again _Arcee?" he asked.

"We couldn't really help it Rachet." Said the blue now-female robot.

The yellow car tried to say something but only beeps and peeps came out.

"Bumblebee's right." Said the green one. "We couldn't really cover ourselves while the cons are after us."

"I know that Bulkhead, I was being rhetorical!" said the white one known as Rachet.

Then, the red and blue one stepped forward, which caused the gang to gulp in fear, with the exception of Kyoya, who got surprised looks from his friends. The robot looked down at him. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee exchange glances of surprise, while the three people just looked at each other with clueless faces.

Rachet walked up to the red and blue one. "By the all spark, Optimus Prime, is that…" He trailed off, while looking at Kyoya. Optimus reached down and place his hand on the ground, gesturing Kyoya to hop on. The later did just that and was lift up to the robot's eyelevel.

"Do you know who we are?" asked Rachet. Kyoya just gave him a nod. "You're robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots. You're Optimus Prime, Rachet, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. There's one more named Cliffjumper, but since he's not here I'm guessing… Starscream?" said Kyoya while eyeing each robot he introduced.

"Indeed." Said Rachet.

Optimus let him down, and as soon as he did, Kyoya asked, "Who are those guys?" he pointed to the three kids on the couch. They walked up to him.

One is a tall boy with black hair. "My name's Jack."

Another boy came up to him, but he was definitely shorter than Jack. "My name is Rafael, but you can call me Raf."

Then, there was a girl. She had black hair with a single stroke of pink on her right. "I'm Miko!"

Kyoya nodded. Then Ginka stepped forward and introduced the gang. "Hi um… I'm Ginka, these are my friends, Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, Ryuga-"

"I'm not his friend!" Ryuga said suddenly, causing some of them to jump.

"Uh… yea. Anyways, that's Tsubasa, Yuu and think you know Kyoya." Finished Ginka.

"Well, now that introductions are outta the way," said Miko. She walked up closer to Kyoya. "How's your life as a blader? How is it having Leone as your partner? How many battles have you won? Since when do you know the Autobots? Can we be friends? Oh! And who was your guardian before we met them?" She asked quickly. Most of them didn't get what she said, but Kyoya just smirked at her.

"It was fun, Leone's definitely a suitable partner for me, so many that I lost track, since 12 years ago, sure, and Optimus Prime." He answered. The bladers gaped at how he can keep track with the questions while the other three was shocked of his final answer. Miko looked up to see that Optimus has already gone down the hall.

"Wait, Optimus… The Optimus Prime, The leader of the Autobots, IS YOU GUARDIAN?!" said Jack in shock.

"Was. I left when I'm fifteen. You know, for the whole 'becoming-the-strongest-blader-in-the-world' gig." Said Kyoya.

"Okay, so I'm guessing that the Autobots are old friends of yours." Said Miko.

Kyoya smirked at that. "Family." He said which caused everyone (All humans) to look at him with a shocked expression.


	2. Truce?

**Chapter 2.**

The day went on smoothly today. After answering tons of questions from Miko, getting a tour from Bumblebee and Raf, a little game of 'who-can-eat-the-most-burgers-in-5-minutes' performed by Ginka and Benkei, and watching Bumblebee practice a few moves in the training room, Jack, Miko and Raf went home and the gang went to their dorms (three dorms, 1 with Ginka, Madoka, Tsubasa, 2 with Kenta, Yuu and Ryuga, 3 with Benkei and Kyoya). Ginka and the others had fallen asleep pretty fast, so Kyoya decided to sneak out. He headed to the main room and saw Rachet working on some things. He went over to the stairs and it took a while for Rachet to finally notice him.

"Hey Rachet," said Kyoya.

The medic turned his head towards him. "Huh? Oh, it's you. I thought you are asleep."

"I normally sleep late."

"So I see. What brings you here?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, it's not that I'm not happy to see you again, but you would have reasons to come back here, correct? And if you don't, then why bother acting like you are a real wild person instead of who you were three years ago?"

"I uh… I kinda changed over the past few years. I figured that it matched my image better. You know, with the scars and stuff."

"I see. And you do not consider changing back?"

"Sort of. It'll depend I guess."

"Depend? On what?"

"Time? Place? I don't know. It just feels right."

"Hm. Alright then, do you need something?"

"I just need to talk to Optimus."

"He's in his dorm. You remember where. On the other side of the hall?" Kyoya nodded, thanked Rachet and left. On the way he passed a door with the number 15 on it and looked at it curiously. He shrugged and soon, he came across giant door with the Autobot sign on it. He opened it and went in slowly. Optimus was researching on the energon mines he found so far, and saw the boy came in. Kyoya leapt up on his desk, looking a bit nervous, which was surprising since he has always been the arrogant type of person.

Optimus look down at him. "Kyoya. I thought you went to sleep."

"I… (Sighs) I couldn't. I needed to talk to you first."

* * *

><p>(Normal POV, the Next Day)<p>

Ginka and the others woke up to see Kyoya cleaning Leone on the couch in the main room. They all joined him and started to talk about battles. They asked permission to Rachet if they could use the training room for a battle. Of course they have to be careful with their special moves. Afternoon came pretty quickly with them all having fun. Jack, Miko and Raf arrived with their guardians Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. They went back to the main room and once again, try to get to know each other by talking, until a signal went online. Rachet answered and the caller turned out to be no one but Megatron. The Autobots were shocked along with Jack, Miko and Raf. The bladers exchange glances while Kyoya tensed.

Megatron looked directly at Optimus. "Optimus Prime, my Decepticons offer a truce."

The Autobots looked at each other in shock. Is the Decepticon's warlord really giving up?

"All this fight has gotten us nowhere. We lost a lot of our men and for what? Meet us at these coordinates if you accept." Megatron said. Then he disappeared.

"Who was that?" asked Ginka.

"That was Megatron. The leader of the Decepticons. He was once my brother, but now, we are enemies." Said Optimus.

"Must be hard." Said Madoka.

"Well if he was your enemy, then why is he offering a truce?" asked Tsubasa.

"I do not know. But it will be best if we accept. This way we might be able to start a new life, and not put man kind in harm's way." Said Optimus. "Rachet, open ground bridge. We will meet them and make sure that they are truthful. If they are, we will welcome them here."

"Optimus, you can't be serious! Those Decepticons have off lined most of our men!" said Rachet. Then he calmed down. The medic knew better than to question his leader. "I apologize for my outburst. Ground Bridge is set." He opened the ground bridge.

Optimus and Bumblebee were about to go through it when Kyoya suddenly stepped in front of them. "You're not going in there without me, got it?" said Kyoya firmly. With that said Kyoya climbed up and sat on Optimus' shoulder and the three of them went through the ground bridge and faced the Decepticons standing in front of them. There are Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Knockout and Breakdown. (A/N: in this story there won't be vehicons, nor the other Cybertronians since these are the only ones I know.)

"Megatron." Said Optimus.

"Prime. I hope you came to accept the truce."

"We did, but first, prove that we can trust you."

Megatron turned his head back at his army and nodded. Then an 18 year old boy and a 17 year old girl came out from behind Soundwave's legs. The boy had spiky, orange hair and blue eyes while the girl had long black hair and blue eyes. "As you can see Optimus, we have gathered some old friends that would like to see you and your team again." Said Megatron.

Kyoya's eyes widen. He knew those two teens anywhere. "Kylie? Flame? Is that really you?"

"What's up?" said the girl known as Kylie.

"Good to see ya bro!" said the boy known as Flame.

Flame and Kylie ran up to Kyoya and tackled him. They wrestle a bit and then stood up, brushing the dust off of them, laughing. The robots just looked at them smiling and some just snorted.

"Now do you believe us?" asked Knockout.

Bumblebee and Optimus looked at each other and nodded. "Rachet, open ground bridge. The Decepticons are on our side." Said Optimus through a com. link. But with that said, Kyoya instantly tensed. Only Kylie seemed to notice it but decided to keep her mouth shut. Within moments, the ground bridge opened and they all went through it.

* * *

><p>In the Autobot HQ, Ginka and the others are shocked to see Kyoya smiling for the first time. But once the ground bridge closed, his expression changed back to his old grumpy-self. The Decepticons looked at their surrounding with interest, but then their eyes fell on the bladers that looked at them in fear. Except for Ryuga of course. The dragon emperor walked towards them smirking. "You guys seem interesting." He said. Megatron just looked at the Autobots questioningly.<p>

"You'll get use to him." Said Arcee.

Then Kyoya noticed something and turned back at the ground bridge.

'What is it?' asked Bumblebee.

"Someone followed us in." said Kyoya. He aimed his launcher. "Come out!" he said while launching Leone. Leone smashed the wall, to reveal a boy with brown hair. Kyoya caught Leone as the boy came out coughing while Kyoya and the other bladers looked at him in shock.

"Um… hi." Said the boy.

"Ah! Yuki, it's you!" said Ginka.

"The mercury kid?" asked Kyoya. "Why is he here?"

"Ah! I-I… I really did not wish to come here. It's just that I saw Mr. Kyoya coming through here and I wondered why. But I came too close to the portal that it sucked me in. The next thing I know, I'm in this place." Explained Yuki.

"Well, accident or not, it's still great to see you again Yuki!" said Ginka.

"Yea. We missed you a lot Yuki." Said Kenta. Yuki chuckled in embarrassment.

"Friends of yours?" asked Kylie. Then, everyone's eyes fell on her.

"And just who are you kid?" asked Ryuga.

"I'm Kailyn Tategami or Kylie for short. Kyoya's twin sister."

"And I'm Kendra Flame Tategami. Kyoya and Kylie's one-year older brother, but you can just call me Flame."

"WHAT?!" said the bladers while looking at Kyoya.

"You never told us you had siblings?!" said Ginka.

"What's the deal Yo-yo?!" said Yuu.

"First off, DON'T CALL ME YO-YO! MY NAME IS KYOYA! And second, you never asked." Said Kyoya, making the others anime fell.

Megatron looked at Optimus. "Does this happen often?"

"More than you know." Said Optimus.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by quickly yet awkwardly. After heading out for dinner, Kyoya and the others are relaxing back at base. Since its Saturday, Jack, Miko and Raf could stay here for as long as they want. Bulkhead along with Wheeljack, who just came back from space a few hours ago, are playing catch with Kenta and Yuu keeping track of their score and Miko cheering for them both. Knockout, Breakdown, Starscream and Arcee trained together for a while, with Ginka and the others plus Jack watching. Bumblebee, Soundwave, Raf and the Tategami siblings are chatting in the main room with Megatron, Optimus and Rachet are monitoring locations with energon while talking about what happened during the war. Then suddenly, Kyoya smirked as an idea popped up in his head. He quickly told Kylie, Flame, Raf, Bumblebee and Soundwave, and they all agreed to it. Now there's just one more person he needed to ask.<p>

"Hey Megatron?"

Megatron looked at the king of beast. "What is it fleshling?"

"Could I uh… talk to you for a sec?"

He reluctantly agreed and went to the former five on the other side of the room.

"Ok, I need to know. How much do you hate Starscream?"

"I hate him very much actually."

"Then why do you still keep him as second in command?"

"Although Starscream plans to over throw me one day, I found his failed schemes quite… humorous."

Kyoya and the others just looked at each other and smirked (Except for Soundwave since he doesn't have a face). "Alright, then could you help us in something?"

"What?"

"Let's just say that we're gonna have a little fun with that idiotic SIC." Kyoya told him his plan and they decided to start tomorrow.

The next day, Everyone woke up to the sound of _someone _bashing metal. They decided to see what was going on but Bumblebee said it was a surprise. Moments later, the siblings, Raf, Megatron and Soundwave, who was carrying a computer-sized remote control, came into the main room.

"What has happened brother?" asked Optimus.

"Oh, nothing in particular." Said Megatron.

"We made some… alterations to a certain SIC 'con." Said Kyoya. Soundwave pressed a few buttons on the remote control and then something, or someone came out from behind them. And the others couldn't help but to stiff a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think the others are laughing at? Are some of the characters a bit OOC? R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Mission

**Chapter 3**

Soon, the entire room burst out laughing as Starscream came out of the shadows, doing a twirl like a ballerina. "This…?! How did this happened?!" Demanded Starscream.

Raf giggled as he explained. "Well…"

**-Flashback-**

"All we gotta do is sneak into Starscream's room without him realizing it. Then we switch his wires around and use this remote control to 'play' around with him." Said Kyoya holding up the controls.

"Then we can embarrass him in front of everyone!" said Kylie.

'Megatron and the Tategami siblings are in this for fun. Soundwave is good with signals for the control. How do me and Raf fit in this plan?'

"Bumblebee, just think of it as a prank. You two don't need a reason to be on board." Said Flame. "Besides, Raf is good with digital stuff. He could help us, and you can keep a look out for Prime and the others. We want this to be a surprise."

**-End of Flashback-**

"And that's exactly how we did it." Finished Raf.

Starscream growled and was about to lunge at Soundwave, but Flame was quicker. He took the controls and started to press the buttons randomly, making Starscream dance around. They sat down and watched Starscream screaming and growling about how he would have his revenge.

"Grrr. Just you wait! I will have my revenge! I'll blast you while you sleep! I'll tear apart your spark chamber! I'll-"

"Dude, you're talking to yourself out loud." Said Kylie, smiling in amusement. Starscream immediately closed his mouth as he continued to dance. A lot of them laughed while others smirked or chuckled. But Kyoya, he closed his mouth, sat down on the floor and buried his face in his knees, making small noises. The bladers looked at him in shock. None of them, not even Benkei had ever seen the wild beast laugh.

"Wow. That's a first." Said Madoka.

"What is?" asked Miko.

"I've never seen Mr. Kyoya laugh before." Said Yuki.

"I thought you guys are friends." Said Jack.

"We are, but Kyoya never shows emotion except anger or excitement for battle. On normal days, and I'm not too sure if this is one, he rarely shows emotion." Said Tsubasa.

"So I see." Said Raf.

After a few minutes of Starscream's 'marvelous dancing', Optimus called it off, which of course the teens groaned to. They switched back Starscream's wires and he stormed off muttering something inaudible. But little did he know that Miko and Yuu recorded the entire thing. Of course the Cybertronians made them promise not to post it online.

The Tategami siblings went around the base to talk and have time to themselves.

"Hey Kyoya, I just noticed. Your scars are still there. I thought they would have faded by now." Said Flame.

"Yea well, as it turns out, they became permanent." Kyoya replied.

"Bummer."

**-In a Forest-**

A creature was smashing trees around, a big creature. It had eight legs and it's heading towards the mountains. There, there are a lot of energon crystals and once the creature got there, it licked its lips like a snake.

**-Back at Autobot HQ-**

An alarm went off.

"It would appear that something crashed in the middle of the forest." Said Rachet.

"It looked like a large amount of energy is given out in these coordinates." Said Madoka as the screen changed to a valley.

"Oh? And just how in the name of Primus do you know that?" asked Rachet.

"You're not the only one good with computers." Replied Madoka.

"Rachet, open ground bridge. We will go out and investigate." Said Optimus.

"So, are we allowed to come too?" asked Flame.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be any robotic life forms around." Said Rachet.

"Bumblebee, Soundwave, Megatron, Kyoya, Kylie and Flame you're coming. The rest of you, help Rachet monitor the scene." Said Optimus.

"A mission? Sweet!" said Kylie, as the ground bridge opened.

* * *

><p>They went through it to find tracks heading towards a valley.<p>

"C'mon, let's go!" said Flame.

"Since when does he give the orders?" asked Kylie.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's just go." Said Kyoya firmly as he jumped into the valley.

"Alright." Said Kylie landing beside him. In the middle of the valley, there was a large space ship leaking energon.

"By the Alspark, what is this?" asked Megatron.

"A space ship." Said Flame.

"Whoa, it's huge!" said Kylie.

"I think it will be best if we split up." Said Optimus. "Kyoya and Kylie, you two should be partners in this situation. Flame will go with Bumblebee. The rest of us will go on our own. And be sure to keep your com. links on." And they did just that.

**-With Optimus-**

He walked down a hall and headed towards the bridge, but little did he know that something's following him. A lot of somethings.

**-With Megatron-**

He's walking down another hall, but this one headed towards the back room. Inside, he saw the heads of many different species and jumped back in shock. Yet he also failed to notice something following him too.

It was the same for the rest of them. The 'things' made their move and lunged at the all the robots, yet Kyoya and Kylie were the only ones that weren't attacked..

**-With the Tategami twins-**

"This is pointless. We've searched the entire room and there's nothing to find!" said Kylie.

"Yea, let's go outside and regroup with the others. They're bound to know something." said Kyoya. They went outside and Kyoya tried to contact the others, but there was only static.

:Hey guys…:

Silence…

:Um… Anyone there?:

Still no one answered.

"Something's wrong. No one's picking up." Said Kyoya.

"Should we call Rachet?" asked Kylie. Kyoya nodded and did just that.

:Hey Rachet, you there?:

:I'm here Kyoya, what's wrong?:

:I can't get in touch with the others. Can you pin point where they are?:

:Let's see… Ah! Here they are. Wait a minute, That's odd.:

:What is?:

:Their energon levels are drastically decreasing. I suggest you find them quickly.:

:On it. Kyoya out.:

* * *

><p>Kyoya and Kylie went back inside and soon, they found them in the bridge. They were all covered in bite marks, except for Flame who was fighting off small things with large teeth.<p>

:Uh… Rachet. We found them.:

:Are they hurt?:

:Sort of.:

:What is it? The plague? Dark energon?:

:Worse, SCRAPLETS!:

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Half Cybertronian!

**Chapter 4**

Kylie and Kyoya were surrounded by scraplets. They manage to hold them back for a while but were soon out-numbered and ran. They ran into the air vents and started crawling their way around.

Kylie started to panic. "Ok, ok. We'll get back up, and fight off those things."

"And risk more people getting hurt? No way is that gonna happen." Replied her twin brother.

"So basically, we're on our own?"

"Yup."

"And you're not even a bit worried?"

"I am, but that's not gonna help us go through this. Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone."

"Good. Now let's get outta here." Kyoya kicked a vent door open and they entered a room leaking energon. On the far side of the room, there were computers.

"This must be the hangar." Said Kyoya. Then, his right glove extended to his elbow and a holographic computer appeared on it. He started to press a few buttons.

"What're you doing now?" asked Kylie.

"Downloading the blueprints from this piece of junk. It might come in…" Kyoya paused and looked at the ceiling. There, just as he predicted, was another vent door. "Hurry, get in there." They did and right after Kyoya closed the door, a bunch of scraplets came in and chewed on everything they saw.

"That was close. C'mon, we better get moving." Said Kyoya.

"Y-yea."

They crawled around a bit more until Kyoya was sure they were far away from the hangar, and then he opened up the blueprints. "Hm… maybe I can hack into the security systems." He typed in a few more buttons and soon, 5 videos appeared on the screen.

The first showed Optimus being attacked by Scraplets. The second showed the same thing happen to Megatron. The third and fourth showed the same with Soundwave and Bumblebee. The fifth showed Flame fighting off the scraplets in the bridge. Then, the videos went to static.

"That's it, all five are dead." Said Kyoya. Kylie looked at him in fear, that's when Kyoya realized what he just said. "T-the cameras. I meant the cameras are dead. I'm sure the others are fine." Said Kyoya reassuringly.

"Right. They're a bunch of 30-feet-tall living arsenals. They can handle themselves. And Flame never goes on a mission without his katana, so he should be fine too." Said Kylie, unsure if what she said was true.

"You make it sound like they're living weapons. I don't mean that they aren't but that's still kinda offensive." Said Kyoya chuckling a bit.

"You're making jokes? In the middle of a life-or-death situation, you are actually making jokes? So not cool bro."

"You seem a little distort."

"Distort? Those scraplets took down our 30-feet-tall robot friends and Flame is risking his life out there to save them. Of course I'm distort!"

"Well get tort! Or get dead!"

"How could you be so calm…?"

"Practice, this isn't the first time I'm in a life-or-death situation. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you, but just in case you haven't notice, we're unarmed."

"You are, but I'm not." Kyoya hold up a retractable metal staff.

"Oh. Well, you got anything for me?"

"I got a dagger if you want it."

"I'll take whatever I could get."

They went out and ran towards the bridge. Inside, Flame was still fighting off the swarm of scraplets. They did the same and soon, the scraplets retreated.

"Well, that was a handful." Said Flame.

"You're telling me. We better go outside before those things came back." Said Kyoya. They did, and with a little help, their robot friends did too. They climbed out of the valley and waited or the scraplets to come out, but they never did.

"Um… Optimus?"

"What is it Kyoya?"

"Back on the ship, Kylie and I saw a pipe leaking energon, and we also saw a bunch of computers being chewed. Is that… a bad thing?"

Optimus knew what he meant. If computers were chewed than there will be sparks that form a fire. And if the fire grows and burns the energon then… "RUN!"

They ran as fast as they could. The fire grew bigger by the second and soon, there was a massive explosion. It spread across the forest and the team was almost out of there. But then, Kylie tripped and fell.

"Kylie!" Kyoya ran back to her.

"Wait, it's too dangerous!" said Flame.

"I don't care!" Kyoya called back. He aimed his bey at the explosion and launched. "Leone, True Lion Gale Force Wall!" A tornado formed and it managed to hold back the explosion. "Kylie, go."

"Wha…? But I…"

"I said go! Go NOW!" She did and she had just barely reached Optimus when the explosion broke through the tornado and sends Kyoya flying. Leone landed on the ground with a clatter.

* * *

><p>Back at HQ, the others were patching up the team while Rachet was taking care of Kyoya. He had several burnt marks and on the computer, it was seen that he had major injuries inside his body.<p>

"Is he gonna be ok?" asked Kenta.

"He'll live. Though some of his organic parts have to be replaced." Said Rachet.

"B-b-bull Kyoya-pal! Why did this had to happen to you?!" Benkei wailed.

"Zip it Bull-boy! My ears could only take so much!" Ryuga snapped.

"Wait, what'd you mean replaced?" asked Ginka.

"Well, his right arm and legs has severe injuries that even we can't cure. So the only option we have left is to replace them with cybertronian parts." Said Knockout.

"Wait, you mean Kyoya will… Kyoya will…" Kylie said hesitantly.

"We're not proud of it." Said Breakdown.

"I'm sorry, but it is the only way." Said Rachet.

Optimus nodded. "Do what you must. We will leave you to it."

* * *

><p>The next day Kyoya woke up on the med bay. He found that his legs are now made of metal and that his right arm was detached. "What the…? Oh yea, the explosion. Drat!"<p>

Then Rachet went in. "Oh, I see that you're awake."

"Rachet, where's my arm?"

"It's still being built."

"Built? You mean I'm gonna be part cybertronian?"

"Um… well, yes."

"… I don't know whether this is awesome or really, really wrong."

"… Huh?"

"Well, seeing how cool you guys are, I wanted to be part cybertronian. Because of the weapons you can bring by not actually bringing it. So, yeah."

"I see. Well, once we attach your arm, you'll train to master your replaced parts and see what they can do."

"Mind telling me what I'm capable of so I know what kind of training I'll do?"

"Well your arm will be like the others. It has both a blade and laser cannon. Your legs are equipped with a hover board and they can help you run quickly and silently."

"Sword, blaster, hover board, speed, stealth. Is that all?"

"Yes. If you want to bring your retractable staff than do it the way you always do."

Kyoya knew what the doctor meant. No one noticed but he always keep his retractable staff in his gloves. That way, he always had it 'in hand'. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Soon Rachet, Knockout and Breakdown finished the arm and headed back to med bay. They saw everyone else talking with Kyoya. Rachet said that they were being too noisy but the other just laughed, which annoyed him more.<p>

"Alright kid, we're gonna attach the new arm." Said Knockout.

"You might wanna brace yourself." Said Breakdown.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Rachet attached his arm and Kyoya flinched in pain. Once Rachet finished, Kyoya panted heavily.

"Damn, that hurt." He said.

"We tried to warn ya." Said Knockout. Kyoya just grunted.

"Whatever. When do I start training?"

"Tomorrow. Meet us on the roof after breakfast." Said Bulkhead.

"Yea, if I have breakfast." Said Kyoya, rolling his eyes. He jumped off the med bay and went to his dorm.


End file.
